1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food container, particularly to a tamper-evident food container speaker body which is identifiable after it is opened and then closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic containers of box, cup and bowel types made by means of vacuum molding are suitable for keeping food fresh.
For keeping jelly, pudding, cheese or other liquid food, the food container must be well sealed, avoiding leakage during delivery or transportation.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,678 owing by the inventor discloses a food container sealing structure having a horizontal and vertical double sealing structure to ensure the sealing integrity of the food container.
Further, the consumers gradually pay attention to the food containers which is opened and then closed by other people and therefore the U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,073,680 and 7,118,003 disclose a tamper-evident food container. However, when opening the cover, a strip will be left, having inconvenient on use. Therefore, there is room for improvement.